Tiny Little Human
by A Sainted Sinner
Summary: Bade, a baby, and ... Grandpa Sikowitz? Random idea, might morph into more depending upon your feedback! Rated M in case of future chapters.
1. Tiny Little Human

_**Author's Note : So, I started writing this at work today. I don't know WHERE it came from and it's definitely NOT complete. If you guys like it, I might do it up like We Weren't Crazy ... lots of one shots from the same universe. I'm obsessed at the moment with Bade having babies and this popped into my hand randomly. So, yeah! Review, let me know what you think and we'll see where we go from there! If you like it and have ideas or something you want to see, leave me the idea and I'll write you a story!**_

* * *

><p>Sikowitz sits in front of his classroom, a tiny human infant in his lap. He's staring at the infant, who is staring back at him, her little blue eyes almost unblinking. It's like they're having a staring contest, the class in front of Sikowitz completely silent as they watch. Moments later, the tiny human infant begins to babble, her hands waving in the air as she carries on an unintelligible conversation. After a moment, her babble stops and her little body releases a deep sigh as she stares at him.<p>

Sikowitz looks up, his eyes landing on a student with matching blue eyes. "Jade. Your tiny person would like something to drink," he tells her. Jade raises a pierced eyebrow, looking over at her boyfriend and then back at her daughter and teacher. "That's what she just told you?" she asked, trying hard to hide her amusement. Before she can move, Beck is grabbing the sippy cup from the diaper bag between their chairs and stands up, moving over and offering it his ten-month-old daughter.

Lennon bats her eyelashes as she takes the cup, her face breaking out in a gummy, one-tooth smile before she lifts the cup up. She shoves the tip of the cup into her mouth as she throws her head back. Beck's hands immediately stretch out, but Sikowitz has known this tiny human long enough to know her habits and he keeps the tiny girl centered on his lap. A bemused smirk crosses his face as he watches Beck in protective daddy mode. "Calm down, dear Beckett. She's fine."

"Yeah, but if you break her, you have to replace her," Beck smirks as he moves over to sit back down next to Jade, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Jade rolls her eyes, snuggling in against his shoulder. Within moments, Lennon has dropped the cup and resumed her babbling conversation with Sikowitz. Tori is the closest to the rolling cup so she stands up and scoops it up, holding it in her lap for the next time the little girl decides she wants to wet her whistle.

Sikowitz waits for Lennon to stop babbling before he starts babbling back at her. Lennon's eyes widen and moments later she bursts into noisy cries. Mama Bear Jade is on her feet in moments, moving over to take her daughter from Sikowitz. "What the hell did you say to her?" she snaps as she hugs her tiny daughter close, rubbing her back easily. Beck looks at Jade like she's insane, shaking his head easily. "He was babbling at her!" he says as he watches Jade soothe the crying infant.

Jade glares at Beck before looking down at their daughter. "Obviously it wasn't just babble!" she says in a frustrated tone. She's never liked it when Lennon cries; the mothering instincts that she swore she'd never have make her feel uneasy and on edge whenever her daughter is upset and she can't immediately calm her. Before Beck can get to his feet and move over to help, Tori slides up. "C'mere, sugarplum. Come see auntie," she coos softly as she takes the baby from Jade.

Jade easily gives the baby up, rubbing her back as Tori takes her. Tori hugs Lennon close, humming in her ear. Within moments, Lennon is happy again, cooing and babbling against Tori's shoulder. "Oh, really? You don't say! I bet mama tried to take that yucky dress off of you," Tori smirks in amusement as she looks at Jade while smoothing down the skirt of the red and black dress the baby was wearing. Jade rolls her eyes, dipping her head until her nose is touching her daughter's. "Are you telling stories about me? Are you ratting mama out to auntie?" Jade's smile widens when her daughter coos at her, her little hands coming up to press against Jade's cheeks, slapping happily.

Jade winces, catching Lennon's hands and kisses them lightly. "No, no, no. No slapping. We only slap Rex," she tells her infant daughter. Tori bursts out laughing when Rex's indignant reply echoes in the room from behind them. Tori looks over at Rex, shaking her head easily. Unfortunately for the puppet, Lennon rather likes to tug on his hair and slobber all over his face, something neither Beck nor Jade discourage simply because they both find it beyond hilarious. Rex, however, doesn't and makes his protests quite loud and quite clear.

Lennon, already forgetting that Sikowitz had offended her, turns in Tori's arms, reaching for the crazy, beloved teacher. Sikowitz is up within a moment, moving over to take her back from Tori. Despite the man's obvious eccentricities, he cares for the kids like they are his own and has taking a special shining to Little Girl Oliver. He was one of the most supportive of Jade and Beck choosing to keep their child, offering them whatever help they needed. On days like today, when the babysitter is sick, Sikowitz allows them to bring Lennon to school with them, taking care of her during their classes.

When the bell rings, Jade shifts up with an air of uncertainty to her. She trusts Sikowitz with her daughter. There's no denying that. But she always feels nervous leaving her baby. Sikowitz notices her hesitation and moves over, holding Lennon out so that Jade can kiss her. "You be good for your crazy grampa, you hear?" she murmurs to her daughter as Lennon grabs onto her streaked hair. Beck comes over, carefully detangling tiny little fists from the colored streaks. Neither Beck nor Jade's dads are particularly involved in their children's lives but that wasn't any reason to deprive their daughter of a grandfather when they had one so willing.

Tori pulls a reluctant Jade out of the classroom, still pleasantly surprised when Jade loops arms with her and walks side by side to class. They have Math next, while Beck and Andre have to head off to History. Jade lets out another deep sigh, shooting a look over her shoulder towards Sikowitz's classroom. Tori grins, squeezing her arm easily. "It's going to be okay. You know he loves her and she loves him. Sure, she might be dressed like a bohemian hippie when we go to get her again, but she'll be healthy and whole and happy!" she grins easily at Jade.

Jade sighs, nodding her head. "You're right. You're right. I know you are," she murmurs before pulling her bag up on her shoulder. Her hand involuntarily presses against her lower abdomen, where she carried Lennon and kept her safe for forty one and a half weeks. Tori smiles easily, looking down at her. Jade's been doing that ever since she delivered Lennon, almost as if she's trying to wish her daughter back inside. The thick silver band on her left hand catches the light, a band that matches the one Beck wears on his left hand. Tori kisses Jade's cheek, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry so much, mama. Lenny's going to be just fine," she assures her as they go in and take their seats.

To be continued ...?


	2. A Weighted Decision  Part One

_**Hey guys! Here's the next installment! It's in TWO parts cause I didn't want you to have too much to read at once! I'm uploading this from work, so please excuse any errors! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Also, I realize Jade might be a bit OOC at times, but hello. She's 17 and pregnant! ;)** _

* * *

><p>The mood in Sikowitz's room is somber for once. Sikowitz sits Indian style on the small stage in the room watching with quiet eyes as Beckett Oliver holds onto a crying Jadelyn West. Jade is literally in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder as she cries. Victoria Vega sits beside them, her legs also crossed as she holds a box of Kleenex. Every so often, Jade reaches over and grabs one, using it to blow her nose before she drops the crumpled, dirty tissue on the ground beside them. Every so often, Tori reaches out to rub Jade's back, biting her lip as she listens to the girl continue to sob against Beck's shoulder.<p>

"What are we going to do?" she murmurs out, her voice broken as she chokes on another sob. Beck bites his lip, hugging her tighter, silent for once. He doesn't know what to say. Normally he has all the answers when it comes to Jade, normally he can speak without having to think. But this is unlike anything they've ever encountered before. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. He doesn't know how to handle this. He settles for hugging her tighter, his face pressing against her shoulder to hide his own tears. Andre Harris slaps a hand against his best friend's shoulder, squeezing tightly, a sign of silent support when he sees Beck's body tremble.

"You have options, Jade," Sikowitz is the first one to say what they're all thinking. Caterina Valentine glares at him, her arms crossing over her chest. "She can't just MURDER her baby!" she says in a high pitched tone, a sure sign that she's upset. Jade visibly flinches at those words and she slaps a hand over her mouth as she dry heaves. Tori shoots a warning look at Cat, her eyes widening. "Those aren't the only options, Cat," Tori snaps at her, offering Jade a water bottle. Jade takes it, her hands shaking to the point that she almost drops the bottle. Tori wraps her hands around Jade's, helping her to hold the bottle until Jade can do it on her own.

Jade flashes Tori a grateful smile. Eighteen months ago, she hated Vega with a passion. Little by little, however, the two have formed a sort've eccentric friendship. Tori still gets on Jade's nerves, but no friendship is ever perfect. When Jade had first realized that there was a possibility that she was pregnant, Tori had been the first one she'd confided in. She'd even talked Tori into going to buy the test. She hadn't wanted to freak Beck out just in case there was a chance that she wasn't pregnant. Of course, their luck ran on the shitty side sometimes and she was definitely pregnant. The test had shown the positive results within moments of her peeing on the stick.

"I can't carry this baby for nine months, go through labor, and deliver it just to give it to someone else," Jade whispers, looking up. Her face is makeup free, her eyes swollen and red. Beck nods his head in agreement, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "We're keeping it," he says softly. His words seem to hang in the air, the weight of the decision all around them. Sikowitz nods his head easily, watching the two teens. "It won't be easy, but if anyone can do it, it's you two," he says with a nod of his head. Jade smiles softly, her lower lip quivering. These hormones are going to be the absolute death of her. She hasn't cried this much in her entire life, but that seems to be all she can do right now.

Three months pass and Jade can no longer hide her bump. She and Tori had spent hours researching and both had come to the conclusion that due to Jade's size, she'd probably show early and it would be hard to hide it. She's taken to wearing black tank tops, because it minimizes the bump, with one of Beck's flannel shirts unbuttoned over it. The group of six friends is standing in the hallway between classes. "No! Dammit, give it to me!" Jade whines, trying to grab the cup of coffee out of Tori's hands. Beck has given up coffee since Jade's not supposed to have too much caffeine, but trying to explain that to his little caffeine addict is a waste of breath. Tori shrugs easily, passing the cup to Jade despite Beck and Andre's protests.

Jade takes a long sip before she spits her mouthful out all over the floor. "EW! What the HELL is this, Vega?" Jade shoves the cup back at her, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Tori grins easily. "Peppermint tea!" she says happily before taking another sip. "You didn't think that Jet Brew only served coffee, did you?" she asked innocently as Jade mutters curses under her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that!" she giggles. Andre wraps his arm around Tori's waist, shaking his head. "I don't think the curses are going to work without your voodoo doll, Jade," he teases her.

Jade glares at him, but it's half hearted. Beck wraps his arm around her waist, rubbing his hand over her bump easily. It's a motion that calms Jade, something that she still hasn't gotten used to. She relaxes back against him, her head going against his shoulder as she closes her eyes for a brief moment. The moment is ruined, however, by her name being shouted at the top of her father's lungs as he comes storming through the front door of Hollywood Arts. Jade not only jumps, but she physically moves herself until she is standing behind Beck and Andre. She spends all of her time at Beck's or Tori's so it's not like she's told her father about her pregnancy.

Beck and Andre shift, pushing their shoulders together, blocking Jade from her father. Adam West looks beyond pissed, a piece of paper crumpled in his hand. "What the fuck is this, Jadelyn?" the veins in his neck look like they are ready to explode. Jade sees that the paper in his hand is from the local hospital where she and Beck go for their monthly baby appointments. She's confused, wondering why it was delivered to her father's house when she specifically gave them Tori's address for privacy. Jade swallows thickly, her eyes darting over to look at Tori. The little girl inside of Jade who wishes her father would just love her desperately wants to cry and beg for his forgiveness, but Jade's too proud for that.

"I don't know. What is it?" she reaches out to take the paper from him, stepping out from between Beck and Andre. Her father's eyes widen when he sees her stomach and before anyone can blink, he turns, punching Beck in the face as hard as he can. The utter shock of what happened, coupled with the pain of the punch, drops Beck to his knees. Andre is the first to drop to his knees, his hand on Beck's shoulder, talking softly to him to make sure that nothing's broken. Beck wiggles his jaw, glad that his lip is just split and swollen, nothing actually broken.

With Beck on his knees, Adam makes a move for his daughter. Jade honestly doesn't know what to do in that moment. Normally, she'd fight back but it's not just her now. There's a tiny life inside of her that instinct tells her she must protect. Jade closes her eyes as she turns her body, waiting to see what her father will do. A moment later, there is the sound of skin hitting skin and when Jade opens her eyes, she sees Tori standing between her and her father. Her father has a bright red hand print on his face and Tori has her hands on her hips. "Get out. Right now!" she demands. This is supposed to be their safe space away from bullshit like what Adam West is spewing on them.

Adam glares. "You don't have the right to tell me that!" he yells in her face. "She doesn't, but I do," Sikowitz had been alerted to the disturbance by one of the underclassmen. He came as quickly as he could, now moving between Jade and Tori and Jade's father. Adam starts to laugh, looking down at Sikowitz. "And who the hell are you? The school's resident hobo?" Jade grits her teeth, seeing red. Within moments, Helen has arrived and Jade starts to laugh. Her hands come up as she covers her face, turning away. Laughter rolls out of her as Helen gets up in her father's face, demanding that he leave her school right this instant before she calls the cops. Adam tries to bluff his way onto the principal's good side.

"Hey! I have a cop on speed dial! And he's not just a cop. He's a parent and he will throw your white behind in the slammer!" Helen yelled, waving her phone in Adam's face. Adam steps back, glaring at his daughter. "I'm done with you. Don't set foot in my house again," he turns on his heel, storming out of the school. The hall is filled with students, silently watching. Helen waves her arms, yelling at everyone to return to class. Jade turns, throwing herself into Sikowitz's arms when he rests a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, man. Let's go find you some ice," Andre helps Beck up and leads him towards the nurse's office to get his face taken care of.

Sikowitz hugs Jade, rubbing her back easily as she cries against his shoulder. That little girl inside of her so desperate for her father's love is heartbroken and right now, all she wants to do is cry. The bell rings for the next class and Helen yells at everyone to get to class. Tori takes Jade from Sikowitz and helps her into the bathroom so that she can wipe her face down. Jade leans against the sink for a moment, her eyes closed as more tears drip from her eyes. All of a sudden, she lets out a pained moan and her arms wrap around her stomach as her knees buckle. "Tori!" Jade whimpers, pain flaring across her stomach. This cannot be happening to her. Not now. Not when she's finally realized that she loves the tiny little human inside of her.


	3. A Weighted Decision  Part Two

Tori looks over at her, her eyes widening. "Jade? Jade, what's wrong?" she moves over, taking the hand that Jade stretches out towards her. "I don't know, but it hurts," she moans again as another wave of pain rushes over her and she doubles over, clutching her stomach. "Okay. Okay. Let's get Beck and we'll go to the ER, okay?" she wraps her arms around Jade, helping her out of the bathroom. As the girls exit the bathroom, Andre and Beck come around the corner. Beck visibly pales when he sees Jade and runs to her side. "Jade? Baby, what's wrong?" he takes her from Tori. "Beck, keys!" Tori holds her hands out for them.

Beck quickly digs his keys out and Tori and Andre run to get the car. Jade clutches his arm, looking up at him. "I can't lose this baby, Beck," she whispers fiercely, her blue eyes wide with fear. Beck kisses the top of her head, hugging her tighter. "You're not, okay? You're not losing our baby. It's going to be fine," he promises her, even though he's thinking the same thing. "He's just pissed off that you got upset. That's all," he helps her out to the car when he hears Andre honking the horn. Jade slides into the back seat, gripping Beck's hand tightly.

Andre breaks about twelve laws driving to the hospital. When they get there, he lets them out at the front door. Beck and Tori take Jade inside, Tori taking Jade over to sit in the chairs and get her off her feet while Beck goes to the triage desk. "Yeah, my girlfriend needs to be seen by someone. She's five months pregnant and she's having really bad stomach pain," he says, the words rushing out of him. The nurse stands up and comes around, squeezing his arm comfortingly. "Okay, honey, why don't we take her on back?" she says as she lets him lead her over to where Jade is. The nurse gets Jade into the back and has Beck help her into a gown.

"I'll get the doctor. Hold on just a few minutes," she says as she leaves. Jade grips Beck's hand, fighting back tears. She won't cry, not yet. Beck stands beside her, his hand holding hers just as tightly, their knuckles white as they grip each other. His other hand rubs her head easily, trying to be as comforting as possible. The doctor comes right in and hooks Jade up to a fetal monitor. Within moments, the fetus's strong heartbeat fills the room and both Beck and Jade let out matching sighs of relief. The doctor gets an ultrasound machine, applying the gel to Jade's stomach as he runs the transducer over it while Beck explains what happened just before Jade started to feel the cramps.

The doctor smiles a moment later, turning the monitor towards Jade and Beck. "Look. She's sucking her thumb," he tells them in a warm tone, pointing to the image on the screen. "She?" Jade asks, her eyes on the monitor. The doctor chuckles softly. "Yes. She. Congratulations, it's a little girl," he says. Jade starts to cry then, covering her face with the hand not clutching Beck's. "And she's okay?" she asks, her voice choked. The doctor nods his head, looking at the monitor that Jade's attached to.

"Yes. It looks like you had some Braxton Hicks contractions. It's not totally uncommon in the second trimester, especially when one is stressed out or dehydrated. You're still having a few contractions, so we're going to check your cervix to make sure you're not dilating or effacing and then I'd like to admit you for observation over night. We'll get you on an IV and get you some fluids to make sure you're not dehydrated. I'm sure everything will check out and then you can go home tomorrow," he tells her.

Jade nods, letting out a breath. She seriously does not want to spend the night in the hospital, but she'll do anything at this point if it means her baby is going to be okay. They get her transferred upstairs and the OB on call checks her out and agrees with the doctor from the ER. Once they get Jade on an IV, the contractions completely come to a stop. The nurse checking her vitals smiles when Jade comments on the fact that she hasn't felt anything in over an hour. "It's so easy to become dehydrated," the nurse tells her with a nod. "Do you carry a water bottle with you? That's the best way to make sure you don't get dehydrated."

Jade shakes her head, but agrees to start carrying one. The doctor breaks the visiting hours rule and allows Beck to stay the night with Jade. Beck starts the night off on the fold out couch in the room but when he awakens around midnight to the sound of Jade's soft sobs, he climbs up and slides into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. He settles one hand on her belly, kissing the side of her face. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispers, hugging her closer. "It's okay. You're okay and she's okay. That's what matters the most," he tells her, hugging her tightly.

"I love her, Beck," Jade whispers, clutching the hand that's resting on her belly. "I know before … I know I said I couldn't carry her and go through labor and then give her up, but I was just being selfish. But now? I love her and I didn't realize how much until I thought I was losing her," she starts to cry again, pressing her hand to her face. Beck smiles softly, hugging her tighter as he kisses the side of her face. "You're not the only mother who goes through this," he assures her. "Not every mom loves their baby right from conception. It doesn't make you a bad mom or anything," he tells her. "Especially, you know, in our case. We're 17, babe."

She nods her head easily, hiccupping softly. "You were the first person I ever truly knew how to love," she told him softly. "My mom was gone before I even knew what a mother was. And my father never really showed me what it was all about. And then you came along. With your stupid hair and your stupid smile," the words sound harsh, but the smile on her face tells him that that they are anything but. Beck laughs, kissing her softly before resting his head against hers. "You're going to be a great mom to our little girl," he promises her, hugging her closer.

In the morning, Jade wakes up to find the room sans Beck but plus a Sikowitz. He's sitting beside her bed reading a book, not wanting to disturb her. "Sikowitz?" Jade murmurs as she shifts in the bed, pushing herself up. "Where's Beck?" she asks, looking around. "Beck went to get you some fresh clothes and some breakfast," he tells her, setting his book aside. "How are you doing this morning?" he asks, looking over at her. Jade smiles a bit, nodding her head as she looks down at her stomach, rubbing her hand over it. "We're good. Me and my baby girl," she says softly. Sikowitz perks up a bit more, grinning his usual smile. "It's a girl?" he asks.

Jade grins wider, nodding. "Yes. It's a girl. And despite the theatrics my father put on yesterday, she's doing just fine." Sikowitz nods again, clearing his throat. "I actually wanted to offer for you and Beck to move the RV to my place. You can park it out front, in the parking spaces right in front of the door and you'll have access to my place whenever you need it. Or, if you'd prefer, you two are more than welcome to move in with me. There's plenty of space and I'd love to have you both," he tells her. Jade gasps, watching him. She and her friends have always had a unique bond with their eccentric teacher but she never expected him to open his home to them.

"Are you … are you sure?" she whispered. She and Beck had talked about wanting an apartment, wishing that one of them was 18 so that they could rent one. The RV held special memories for them, but it was tiny. Certainly no place to really raise a baby. Sikowitz nodded his head again, reaching to take her hand. "I'm sure, Jade. I have plenty of space and I'd really like to help you two out. I know that none of this has been easy for you and I know it just got harder what with your father acting like a jerk. Let me help."

Jade smiles, gripping his hand tightly, nodding her head. "Okay. Yes. We'd love it. I don't know how we'll ever repay you for everything, but yes. It would mean the world to us too," she says, speaking for both herself and Beck, knowing that he'd feel the same way. Sikowitz grins. "You don't have to repay me. Family doesn't hold each other in debt," he tells her seriously. Jade bites her lip before another smile can bloom on her face. Family. She likes the sound of that. An eccentric family, but one none the less.


	4. Lennon Abigail

_**here you go guys! i'm hoping to have the next part up within the next few hours! it'll be lennon's birth and then after that, i think i'm going to do her first birthday. i added in a bit of backstory for sikowitz in this chapter that hopefully gives him some more depth. i'm excited to hear what you guys think!**_

_**as always, let me know if there's a scene or something you want to see and i'll write it up for you! to the reviewer who wanted a new chapter of we weren't crazy, keep an eye out! something's coming tomorrow! =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>With three weeks to go until her due date, Jade's wondering if she might just have her own gravitational pull. Her stomach is huge, big enough that when Beck wraps his arms around her, his hands cannot meet in the middle the way they could even two weeks ago. She stands in the mirror in the bathroom, dressed in just a bikini that Tori had bought her when all her other bathing suit tops failed to fit. She's not exactly sure how she's managed to get away without any of the dreaded stretch marks, but she's certainly not complaining. Of course, she does have skin splits over her hips from where the skin has stretched to the point where it cannot stretch anymore. She grabs the Aquaphor from the bathroom cabinet and slathers it on, hoping to give herself some relief on the stinging marks that mar her pale skin.<p>

She looks up when she hears a knock on the door and smiles a moment later when Beck pokes his head in. He makes a sympathetic face when he sees that marks on her hips and moves over, taking the container from her before using his own fingers to gently massage the ointment into her skin. Jade lets out a quiet and contented sigh as she lays her head back against Beck's shoulder. "I'm ready for her to be on the outside now," she tells him in a tired voice. Beck smiles, kissing the side of her head, nodding his own head easily. "I know, baby. I am too," he rubs his hand over her stomach, chuckling when the skin literally moves under his fingers as their daughter wiggles around inside of Jade. Jade lets out a soft grunt, her hand pressing against the underside of her belly.

The baby has been head down for weeks and every time she moves, her head presses into Jade's pelvic floor and sends shock waves coursing through Jade's lower half. It's not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but it doesn't exactly hurt so it's easy for Jade to put up with. The Braxton Hicks contractions that had sent Jade to the hospital when she was only five months pregnant are back, doing their job of getting her body ready for labor. She's researched it all and she's decided against any sort've pain medication. There's too much that could happen, too many risks, and she hasn't carried her baby for this long and kept her safe for all this time to fuck her up at the last minute. Her decision makes Beck nervous for the simple fact that despite Jade liking pain, he doesn't like to see her in pain and he only hopes that all the reading and the classes they've taken together have prepared him enough for what lies ahead.

"Beck? Jade? You guys ready? We're going to leave soon," Tori's voice floats through the bathroom door moments after her knuckles lightly knock on it. Cat's parents have a membership to the local country club and they'd agreed to let the group of six use the pool whenever they wanted that summer. "Yeah, I'm ready," Jade pulls the door open, smiling easily to return the smile that Tori sends her way. "Can you just make sure the cooler is in the car?" she asked. Tori nods her head, giving her a thumbs up. "Just put it there myself," she says before handing over Jade's summer dress. Jade tugs it on over her head before pulling her hair back. The group is still unused to seeing Jade with her hair all pulled up, but with the summer heat, she prefers to have it off her neck.

Beck and Andre take the driver's seat and passenger seat while Tori and Jade slide into the back seat of Beck's convertible. Andre texts Cat to let her know that they're on the way and will meet her and Robbie at the pool. Cat responds in her usual fashion, causing Andre to chuckle before he puts his phone away, looking over his shoulder at Jade. "So, did you guys pick a name yet?" he asks her. Jade glowers at him for a moment before shaking her head easily. "No, not really. I think we settled on a middle name, but Beck insists on naming our child with a plain and boring name," she says before sticking her tongue out at Beck.

Beck laughs, shaking his head easily. "I don't see what's so wrong about the name Abigail!" he pouts at her. He loves the name for the meaning, because she is his joy and he wants her name to reflect how they feel about her. Jade rolls her eyes. "I don't want her to be the seventh kid in her class with the name Abigail!" "Well I'm not naming her something like Apple or Pilot Inspektor!" he tells her with his own look. Jade waves her hand, brushing him off. "It's not like I asked you to name her Scissor," she tells him in a matter-of-fact tone. Not that she ever would, even though plenty of people would expect her to. Andre starts to laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth as his shoulders shake with his laughter.

Jade gives him an amused look as he laughs, shaking her head easily. "Scissor Oliver does have a ring to it," Tori speaks up, her amusement showing in her own expression. Beck snorts, shaking his head. "I don't want her to stick out from all the other kids in the class because of her name. She's going to stand out anyway because of her personality," he tells Jade, looking at her in the rear view mirror. Jade smirks, looking down at her stomach as she rubs her hands over it. "She does have a pretty strong personality already, doesn't she?" she muses with a quiet chuckle. She feels Tori's eyes on her and looks over. "She does. The other night she was kicking like crazy and wouldn't settle down until Beck started singing Let It Be to her. He seriously had to sing the song like four times in a row. Every time he tried something else, she started kicking like crazy again."

Beck laughs, shrugging his shoulders. "At least she's already got a great taste in music. It's better than having to sing Justin Bieber to her. If my baby girl comes out with a love of the Beatles, then I think we've already gotten her started off on the right foot," he points out logically. Jade suddenly gasps, her eyes widening. "Oh my god!" she exclaims. "What? What's wrong?" Tori sounds panicked as she reaches over for Jade's hand, wondering what is going on. "No, nothing's wrong! I just thought of her name!" Jade beams easily. Beck raised an eyebrow, looking at her as he turned into the country club. "Well?"

Jade shakes her head as she allows Andre to help her out of the car. She smiles gratefully and gives his hand a little squeeze before moving over to wrap her arm around Beck's. She wants this to be a moment between them and luckily, Tori and Andre seem to recognize that. They tell the couple that they'll see them at the pool as Jade leads Beck down towards the beach that the country club sits on. Beck easily holds her hand, kissing the top of her head as they walk towards the shore. He helps Jade to sit on the sand when she starts to lower her body down and takes a seat beside her.

Jade reaches for his hand, bringing it closer as she sets it on the swell of her stomach. She rests her head on Beck's shoulder as she closes her eyes, breathing in the scent of the saltwater and just enjoying the moment between the two of them before she finally speaks. "Lennon," she whispers, opening her blue eyes to look up into Beck's dark brown ones. Beck's face breaks out in a grin as his fingertips rub against her swollen stomach, feeling their daughter's movements beneath the skin. Jade looks up at Beck, smiling brightly. "Lennon Abigail Oliver," she says, knowing how much he loves that name and wants to give it to his daughter. She knows her decision is the right one when she sees the look that crosses Beck's face.

Beck leans down, kissing her deeply, nuzzling his nose against hers. "It's perfect," he tells her softly, nodding his head. He bends his dark head to brush a kiss against Jade's stomach. "Hello, Lennon Abigail," he whispers, his hand moving over the curve of Jade's stomach. Jade drops her head back, letting the sun warm her face as she tries to control the tears. Moments like this make everything they've been through and all the coming obstacles worth it. Beck lifts his head, cupping Jade's chin in his fingers as he lowers his mouth to hers, the kiss sweet against her lips. When he pulls back, his heart flutters in his chest at the look of utter peace on Jade's face. He smiles, leaning down to kiss her again, shifting up only when he hears Cat calling for them, telling them that lunch is ready. He shifts up and grasps Jade's hands, easing her up to her feet. He wraps his arm around Jade's waist as they trudge up the beach towards their friends.

Three days later, Jade and Beck return home from a movie night at Tori's house to find Sikowitz in the living room. He's usually in bed before midnight, so the fact that he's awake has them wondering if everything is okay. When Jade voices her worry, Sikowitz simply smiles at her. "Everything is fine, Jade. I just have something I'd like to show the both of you," he says as he stands up, motioning them towards the back of the apartment where the bedrooms are. There's only two, but they're decent sized for an apartment in Los Angeles. Jade raises an eyebrow as they follow him back, growling in annoyance when Sikowitz makes Beck cover her eyes after promising to cover his own eyes. Sikowitz flips the lights on and taps his fingers against Beck's shoulder in a silent signal to let Beck know that they can look.

Jade opens her eyes once Beck's hand has dropped from her face and she lets out a loud gasp, her hands covering her mouth. Sikowitz has rearranged their bedroom to fit in a bassinet and a changing table. Over the changing table is a hand painted mural with Lennon's name in the center. The changing table is stocked with all of the goodies that Jade received at her baby shower the month before, including all of the impossibly tiny clothes that made Jade realize that she really is going to be mother to a living, breathing tiny little human. Jade turns as she pulls away from Beck, throwing her arms around Sikowitz. "Thank you so much!" she breathes as she hugs him tightly, tears in her eyes. "It's so perfect. Now she has her own little space," she whispers.

Sikowitz grins, hugging her back easily. "Everyone needs a space to call their own. Even tiny little humans," he tells Jade before giving her belly a light pat. He smiles as Beck shakes his hand and the two have their own male version of a hug before Sikowitz pulls back. "Oh, one more thing," he reaches behind him, picking a box up off of Jade and Beck's bed, handing it over to Jade. Jade moves to sit on the bed, ripping the paper open and lifting the lid. She reaches into the box and lifts out a hand knitted baby blanket in the softest of pinks. Jade literally coos over the blanket as she pulls it close, holding it against her. "Oh, it's so soft!" she murmurs, rubbing her cheek against it. "Lennon's going to love it!"

"It was supposed to be my daughter's," Sikowitz tells her softly as he sits beside her, which causes Jade to gasp as tears well in her eyes. Jade and Beck were the only two who knew that Sikowitz had once been married to a lovely woman. Unfortunately, their daughter had been stillborn and the tragedy was too much strain on the relationship. Sikowitz still talked to his ex-wife, every year on the anniversary of their daughter's birth and death. Jade starts to cry at his words and opens her mouth to ask Sikowitz if he's sure that he wants them to have it when Sikowitz silences her with a soft shushing sound.

"I'm sure, Jade. That blanket has waited a long time to have a newborn to keep warm. My mother knitted it for the baby and when I told my ex that I wanted to pass it along to you and Beck, she agreed that it was time that the blanket had some happiness. We would both be honored for Lennon to use it," he tells her. Jade nods her head, silent tears slipping down her face. Even Beck has tears in his eyes as he reaches out to grip Jade's hand. Jade grips his hand back as she struggles to bring her hormones back under control and stop crying. "She's going to love it. I can't wait to wrap her in it," she tells him as she kisses his cheek softly.

Sikowitz smiles as he stands up, kissing her cheek in return and squeezing Beck's shoulder. "Get some sleep. I'll see you two in the morning," he tells them as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Beck moves to take his spot, reaching out as Jade offers him the blanket. He pulls it close, rubbing his hand over it. "It really is soft. She'll love it," he says softly, looking over at Jade. "Are we still going to wait until she's born to ask him to be her grandfather?" he asks Jade softly. Jade nods, smiling through her tears as she lifts her hands to wipe her face. "Yes. I want him to be holding her when we ask," she says as she yawns, resting her head on his shoulder. Beck nods, kissing the top of her head before sliding up and folding the blanket, laying it over the bassinet to wait for it's owner to be born so that the blanket can finally do the job it's been waiting to do for years. Keep a tiny little human warm.


	5. Let It Be

_**OMG, guys! :( This chapter just completely got away from me! Sorry for the length! I considered breaking it into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good spot to do so. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Jade glared at Beck, reaching out to punch his shoulder as hard as she can. Beck lets out a pained grunt, his hand coming up to grip his shoulder as he rubs away the pain. "Your fault, Beckett! Forty one weeks! That's ONE more week pregnant than I am supposed to be. She was supposed to be out LAST WEEK! Why isn't she out? Why does she hate me?" her mouth forms a pout as her lower lip quivers and Beck silently begs the gods to just let her go into labor already. He loves her, God does he love her, but he's about at the end of his rope with her. He knows that it's really not her fault and that she's massively pregnant, overdue, uncomfortable, and super hormonal but he's tired of getting beat on and yelled at for something that really isn't his fault. He didn't ask the baby to be late. He didn't ask for Jade to be overdue. If it was up to him, the baby would already be out. But it's not up to him and he really, really just wants this baby to be born.<p>

"Jade, baby, she doesn't hate you. She's just comfortable in there," he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her as she begins to cry. He sighs, rubbing his hands over her back, kissing the top of his head. He wonders why people have more than one child because this right here? This isn't any fun at all. The rest of the pregnancy hadn't been too bad. Jade had mellowed out a bit and other than being seriously weepy at times, it had been a nice change from the way she had been pre-pregnancy. But no matter how nice of a change it had been, there was no way he was willingly getting her pregnant again. Not that he'd willingly done it this time but still. He would give himself his own vasectomy to keep from having to go through this again.

"Can we go for a walk?" Jade asks a moment later as she hiccups, rubbing a hand over her face. "The midwife said walking could help get things moving," she reminds him, rubbing her hands over the sides of her stomach. She's been having contractions on and off for the last three days. The midwife had called it latent labor, meaning that things were starting but they weren't quite happening yet. She had encourage them to take long walks with the theory that it would help keep Jade's mind off the fact that she wasn't in labor and help to get her body moving in the right direction. She'd also suggest sex, but Jade had quickly shut that one down. There was no way in hell they were having sex when she was the size of a small planet. Beck, of course, had been willing but Jade had silenced him with a single look.

"Yeah, baby. Let's go for a walk," he agrees, rubbing his hand over her back. He moves to get her shoes, crouching down to slide them onto her feet. He stands up, taking her hand easily as they leave the apartment. Sikowitz has been pulling long hours at Hollywood Arts, helping the freshman put on a play that they had written, directed, and produced as part of the large portfolio project that all students were now required to do to graduate. Jade's a little thankful that he hasn't had to be around to deal with her mood swings and her crankiness over the last few weeks because she really is grateful for everything he's done for them and she doesn't think he deserves it. Beck, on the other hand, completely deserves it for getting her pregnant in the first place.

Beck lets her hand go long enough to pull his long hair back into a ponytail, securing it out of his face. He's let his hair go to the point that the ends of his hair brush over his shoulders. He would normally have gotten it cut, but Jade seems to love it this length so he lets it go and often wears it tied back, which she really seems to like. Despite her death glare in the midwife's office the day before, Beck sees the look of lust that crosses Jade's face as she watches him tie his hair back. He grins easily at her, taking her hand again and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a few kisses to her knuckles. He holds her close as they walk, enjoying the blissfully warm weather. For the first time in weeks, it's not sweltering and the breeze feels good as they walk along the sidewalk together. Jade rests her head against Beck's shoulder for a moment and wishes that she could hold onto this moment because as ready as she is not to be pregnant anymore and as ready as she is to meet her daughter, there is still a part of her that is terrified to become a mother. A part that is terrified of messing her daughter up and ruining her for life.

Two nights later, Sikowitz is having dinner with some old friends and Jade is laying in bed, rubbing her stomach and humming Let It Be to her baby. Beck comes into their room from the shower, his towel hanging around his waist and his hair wet and hanging against his shoulders. Jade watches him, licking her lips easily. "Beckett," her voice has a familiar tone to it as Beck turns to look at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he moves over and kneels on the bed, leaning down to kiss her. Jade moves her hands up to thread through his wet hair, tugging his body down against hers as she kisses him forcefully. Beck is careful, almost cautious, as he undresses her and shifts to lie behind her on the bed, throwing his towel across the room. Jade shifts, turning her head to catch Beck's lips, kissing him deeply.

Beck slides his hand down, rubbing her thigh for a moment before he carefully lifts her leg, draping it over his hips. He's really not sure the best way to do this because he doesn't want to hurt her. Or give their daughter brain damage. Even though he knows that it's physically impossible, he still worries. Because what man doesn't, right? He shifts his hips down against her backside, sliding himself into her with a slow thrust of his hips. He's careful not to jar her or hurt her in anyway, his body moving slow against hers. Jade moans out, dropping her head against her pillow, trying to push her hips back against Beck. It's hard, what with the extra weight centered around her middle, but this feels amazing to her and she doesn't even care if she looks like a beached whale right now.

Beck dips his head, kissing her neck as he bites down softly over her pulse point. Jade moans out, reaching around to grasp his hand. She pulls it off of her hip, moving it down to the sensitive nub between her legs, pressing his fingers against her clit. Beck grins against her neck, his fingers circling her clit easily, causing Jade's hips to jolt as she lets out a deep moan. He works himself against her, his hips rolling as he thrusts deeper into her, his fingers working her clit at the same time. With all of the extra blood flow, on top of Jade's hormones, it doesn't take long before she orgasms with a deep moan of his name. Beck's only moments behind her, coming with a quiet exhale, pressing his face into her neck. "God, I love you," he murmurs against her sticky skin.

Jade smiles, reaching her hand up to card through his hair, shifting easily to turn and press a kiss against his lips. "I love you too. And if you ever cut your hair, I'll murder you," she laughs softly, moving her fingers down against his spine, tracing the curve of his spine as she presses several kisses to the warm skin of his shoulder. She shifts again, wiggling a bit, snuggling closer to him. He dips his head, pressing kisses all over her face as he rubs his hand over the side of her belly, his lips brushing against hers. "Hey," he says softly, a moment later, to get her to open her eyes and look at him. Jade opens her eyes, making a soft humming sound of acknowledgement. Beck pulls her night gown back on over her head as he slides up and moves to get his boxers.

He comes back to the bed and kneels beside her, holding out a rectangular black box. Jade shifts and manages to push herself up, sitting back against the pillows. Her skin has a rosy glow to it as she tucks her hair back, flipping the box open. She gasps in shock when she sees two matching silver bands sitting side by side. Beck lifts one of the rings and turns it to show her his name written in script on the inside. He lifts the other band and shows her that it has her name written in script on the inside. Jade bites her lip as she looks up at him, smiling softly when he thumbs away a tear from her eye, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you, Jadelyn. I've loved you for three years now and I will love you for the rest of my life. I'd love you even if we weren't about to have a baby together. I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you even if we weren't having a baby. This is more than just an engagement ring. This is me pledging my life to you. This is me promising you that I will always love you. That I will always be here for you. Life won't be perfect and I know there will be fights and there will be hard moments, but I will never leave you. I will never walk away from you. I will be by your side through everything," he says softly, watching her with his dark eyes.

Jade bites her lip, starting to silently cry. "I love you too, Beckett. For so long I didn't want to because I was afraid of losing you when I loved you so much. But I now know that we can do this. I know that we can do anything together. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you're my husband and I'm your wife. It's bigger than a piece of paper," she whispers as he slides the ring with his name onto her left ring finger. She takes the band with her name and slides it onto his ring finger. She beams at the sight of the silver band against his tan skin and shifts to lean up, kissing him deeply. Beck returns the kiss, hugging her close to him.

A few moments later, Beck pulls back, looking down at Jade with a confused look on his face. "Did you just pee the bed?" he asks, even though he knows that she didn't. It's a better alternative, in his mind, to what really has just happened. Jade shakes her head slowly as she looks down, her eyes wide. "That is definitely not pee," she says in a shaky tone. Despite her whining and moaning over the last couple of weeks, this is real and it's happening now and she's not so sure that she wants it to be happening anymore. She looks up at Beck, her teeth immediately biting down on her lip. He leans down, kissing her quickly. "Ok. No panicking. Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" he slides up off the bed and holds his hands out to her. Jade grips his hands easily, nodding her head as he helps her up and towards the bathroom.

As Beck goes to start the shower so that Jade can get rinsed off, Jade doubles over with a moan. Beck whips around to look at her, reaching out to rest his hand against her back. Jade inhales sharply before letting it out with a bit more control. "My back was hurting," she says after the contraction dwindles down. "It was really sharp while you were in the shower," she knows that a backache can be the first sign of labor. She remembers the sheet of information the midwife had given them at their last appointment. Beck nods his head, helping her out of her nightgown and into the shower. "Okay, baby. Let's just get you rinsed off and then we'll call Laura, okay?" he suggests. Jade nods her head, leaning against the wall of the shower. "Okay," she agrees, glad that he seems so calm and in charge of things.

When Jade finishes her shower, Beck dresses her in a sundress and slides her flats on before getting himself dressed while he calls Jade's midwife. Laura tells him to bring Jade into the birth center to get her checked out and then they could go from there. Beck grabs Jade's bag as they head out to his car, tossing the bag in the back as he helps Jade into the car. He calls Sikowitz, biting his lip as it takes four rings for the older man to answer. "Dad?" it's the first time Beck's actually called him that, but he's nervous and scared and he needs reassurance. "Jade's water broke. She's having the baby," his voice is still even and calm, but the use of the word dad is all Sikowitz needs to know that Beck's worried.

"Are you on the way to the hospital?" Sikowitz asks as he shifts in his seat, standing up with a signal to his friends as he steps outside to take the call. "Yeah, we're going to meet Jade's midwife at the birth center. Jade says you don't have to leave dinner yet. She says to stay until she's settled and we know what's going on," Beck tells him. "Is she sure? I don't mind leaving," Sikowitz tells Beck. "Yeah, yeah, she's sure. She said it could still be awhile for all we know. But I'll call you as soon as I know what's happening," Beck says. Sikowitz agrees to wait until he hears from them and also agrees to call the rest of the group to tell them that Jade's having the baby. He goes back to the table, smiling apologetically at his friends. "My kids … they're having their baby sometime in the next day or so. Jade's water broke," he tells them with a nervous smile. After what happened with his own daughter, he won't be at ease until Lennon is born healthy and pink and screaming.

Beck and Jade arrive at the birth center and Beck helps her out of the car and inside. She's had three more contractions and is having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that it's really happening, that she's really having their baby. Laura meets them at the door and takes Jade back to one of the birthing suites. It looks more like a hotel room than anything else, which is one of the things Jade loved about it. After being in the hospital four months before, she really doesn't want her baby born into a smelly, overly sterile environment. Beck puts the bag down while Laura helps Jade onto the edge of the bed, listening to the baby's heartbeat and checking Jade's progress.

Beck moves over, taking Jade's hand and kissing her knuckles while Laura examines her. Laura smiles at Jade when she's done, throwing her glove away. "Six centimeters," she tells her, which makes Jade's eyes bug wide. "Oh my god. She's really coming!" Jade says, her voice a little high pitched. Laura laughs, rubbing Jade's leg. "Honey, she's been coming since the moment your water broke," she tells her as Jade looks up at Beck. Beck smiles, leaning down to kiss her softly. "It's okay. You're going to do great. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he tells her as rests his forehead against hers. Jade closes her eyes, nodding easily as she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. His words make her feel at ease and now she's starting to get excited to see her baby. To finally meet her tiny little human.

Jade decides that she wants to get in the tub and while Laura runs the water, Beck calls Sikowitz to fill him in. Within the hour, Sikowitz, Tori, and Andre have arrived. Robbie is out of town with his grandparents and Cat has to wait for her parents to get home to watch her brother so she can come wait with them. Tori comes in to check on Jade, smiling softly when Jade reaches her hand out. She sits on the edge of the tub, kissing Jade's cheek easily. "Beck, go check on dad, please," Jade whispers as she looks up at him. She'll be okay for a few moments with Tori here and she knows that this has to be bringing up lots of bad memories for the teacher. Beck nods and kisses her, squeezing Tori's shoulder easily before moving out into the living room that doubles as a waiting room for friends and family. It's hooked up with a flat screen tv, lots of dvds, even a Wii to help keep people entertained.

"Are you okay?" Beck and Sikowitz ask the same question at the same time and then start to laugh. "I'm okay. Nervous, but okay," Beck assures him. "Jade's doing really well. She's in the tub right now and the warm water seems to be helping. She was the one who wanted me to make sure that you're okay," Beck tells him. Sikowitz nods. "I won't lie. It's hard. I don't think I'll truly be okay until Lennon is born healthy," he tells him honestly. Andre is standing beside their teacher and squeezes the other man's shoulder. Sikowitz had blurted out the story of his daughter's birth and death while they were waiting for Beck to come out and see them and Andre has made it his mission to keep his mentor distracted.

"As soon as she's born and they're both cleaned up, we'll come and get you so you can see for yourself," Beck promises him before he turns to go back in, not wanting to be away from Jade for too long. Jade's still in the tub, one hand gripping the edge of the tub as the other hand grips Tori's. Her head is bent forward as she breathes through a new contraction, Tori's hand rubbing up and down Jade's arm as she coaches her softly through the pain. When she sees that Beck is back, she moves to get up, but Jade grips her hand tighter. "No. We want you to stay. Please?" Jade asks. She and Beck had talked about it and they both wanted Tori there. Beck, in case Jade's pain freaks him out to badly and Jade, because she's read that so many women wanted the comfort of another woman while in labor and she certainly wasn't about to ask her stepmother to be there.

Tori smiles, nodding her head easily before texting Andre to tell him that she's going to stay with Beck and Jade. As the night progresses, Jade's contractions get closer and closer together. "Beck? Will you get in with me?" Jade asks after a particularly hard contraction, not liking the fact that he's so far away. Beck nods his head and kisses her cheek, going to get his swimming trunks from the bag. He changes in the other room before he climbs in with Jade. "Where do you want me, baby? In front of you or behind you?" he asks. "Behind," she says as Tori helps her to scoot forward. Beck sits down behind Jade, settling her in between his thighs. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her close. Jade melts into his arms, her head going back onto his shoulder. "She'll be here soon," Beck murmurs, pressing his lips against Jade's temple.

Jade nods, her eyes closed as she tries to relax between contractions. "I know," she murmurs, her voice choking up a bit. Tori smiles, still holding Jade's hand in between her own hands, rubbing it between them. Jade smiles a bit, her fingers gripping Tori's lightly."I wonder what she's going to look like," Tori says after another couple of contractions, trying to help Jade relax even more. "I think she's going to have Beck's dark hair," Jade says softly, opening her eyes. "And probably his eyes. Brown is the dominant feature," she says. "Yeah, but I bet she gets your lack of melanin," Beck tells Jade with a teasing tone. His arms are wrapped around her, his fingertips rubbing her stomach easily to help her relax even more. Tori snickers softly, watching the two of them.

Jade opens her eyes, rolling them easily. "No. She's probably going to have Vega's skin tone because she'll be a mix of the two of us," she says with a quiet laugh before she moans softly, her jaw clenching as she grips down on Tori's hand, the other hand gripping Beck's leg beneath the water. Beck rubs her stomach easily, trying to ease the tension in the tightly contracting muscles. Suddenly, Jade makes a whimpering sound that has Laura coming over to the tub. "Jade? Sweetheart?" she kneels beside Tori as Jade opens her eyes to look at her. "I need to push," Jade tells her with a sense of urgency in her voice. Beck's eyes widen at her words and his heart seems to speed up in his chest.

Tori holds onto Jade's hand with her right and reaches out to grip Beck's shoulder with her left. She rubs his shoulder easily, knowing that it all seems beyond real now. Even though Jade's been in labor for hours, the baby's birth is imminent now and it's happening whether they're ready or not. She leans over and gives Beck a sisterly kiss on the cheek before kissing Jade's cheek. "You're doing so great, Jade. Such a good job," Tori reassures her as Laura checks Jade. She helps Jade to prop her feet up on the edges of the tub, her knees opened wide as Jade drops her head back against Beck's shoulder. Beck kisses the side of Jade's head, nuzzling her temple with his nose. "I love you," he whispers with an urgent tone in his voice. "I love you so much."

Jade manages to smile, even though the pressure in her pelvis is starting to drive her insane. "I love you too," she tells him with a nod. All of a sudden, a new contraction hits and she lets out a soft whine as she starts to breathe hard, wanting to push. "Okay, Jade, it's okay. Go ahead and push, you're ready," Laura tells her. Beck reaches down, hooking his hands behind Jade's knees as he pulls them back for her. He presses his face against the side of her head, murmuring words of encouragement as Jade starts to bear down against the pain. When she feels the pain of the contraction ease up, she stops pushing and relaxes back against Beck. Tori wipes her face down with a warm cloth as Laura adds a bit more warm water to the tub so that the baby has a warm environment to be born into. Jade lets out a soft humming sound at the feeling of the rewarmed water. Moments later, she inhales sharply before pushing again, her hands gripping Beck's wrists tightly.

After nearly an hour of pushing, Laura smiles up at Jade. "I can see some jet black hair," she tells Jade, taking her hand and resting it against the top of the baby's head. Jade starts to cry softly as she grabs Beck's hand, moving it so that he can feel too. Beck's eyes widen at the feeling of the little skull beneath his finger tips. "Oh my god. That's her. That's our baby," he murmurs against Jade's neck. Jade nods her head, tears slipping down her face. "Just a few more, Jade, and she'll be here," Laura tells her. Jade nods again, sucking in a lungful of air and letting it out slowly, preparing for the next contraction. When it hits, she moans loudly, the burning pain shocking her as she gasps, starting to hyperventilate as she tries to catch her breath. Beck grips her hands tightly, kissing the side of her head. "It's okay, it's okay, baby. It's just her head crowning. It'll go away in a couple of pushes," he tells her, remembering what their birthing instructor had told them in their classes.

Jade starts to cry as she continues to try and catch her breath, but she can't. The pain has filled her every sense and she can't seem to catch her breath. She feels Beck grip her hands again and feels Tori petting her hair but she still can't seem to catch her breath. Beck starts to sing, his mouth against her ear. "When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." Jade starts to relax as she listens to him and when Tori sees that it's helping her, she joins in with Beck, the two of them singing together.

Jade manages to give another hard push, the baby's head crowning and then slipping free as Beck and Tori continue to sing the song, her hands gripping Beck's tightly. Laura motions to Beck and he shifts, leaning over Jade's shoulder as he continues to sing, watching as Jade births their daughter into the world. The baby's shoulders slip out after another hard push and Laura smiles up at Jade as she moves Jade's hands down, helping her to lift the baby out of the water and onto her chest. Beck and Tori are still singing as the baby blinks her eyes open and starts to look around. She lets out a choking cough and starts to pink up, but she still doesn't cry. It isn't until Beck and Tori's voices die down out of shock as they watch Lennon that she starts to cry. Tori's eyes widen as she watches the baby and starts to sing again. Lennon quiets down again, snuggling her body against Jade's chest.

Beck and Jade both start to laugh, tears slipping down their faces, as they watch their daughter. She has Beck's raven colored hair and Jade's pale skin. Her eyes are a dark, newborn blue so it's anyone's guess what will happen to the color. Her hand is by her mouth as she sucks on her fist, quiet and content to lay on her mommy's chest. Beck's hand rubs up and down Lennon's back easily as he tips Jade's chin and kisses her deeply. "I love you so much," he tells her, his forehead on hers. Jade smiles happily, nuzzling her nose against his. "I love you too," she tells him before she presses her nose to her baby's head, inhaling her intoxicating baby scent. "And mommy loves you too, little girl," she murmurs, cupping some water in her hand and pouring it over the baby's back to keep her warm. She lets out a soft sound when she feels another contraction and, at Laura's request, gives another push to birth the placenta. She and Lennon stay in the water for another few minutes before Laura hands Beck the scissors to cut the baby's cord, now that it's stopped pulsing, and takes the baby from Jade. She wraps her up and goes to hand her to Tori, so that Beck can help Jade out of the water, but Tori hesitates.

Beck smiled, nodding his head. "It's okay, Tori. You can take her," he tells the Latina. It doesn't bother him that Tori holds his daughter before he does because right now, his first instinct is to take care of Jade since he knows that his daughter is safe with her godmother. Jade smiles, echoing Beck's sentiments so Tori takes the baby and cradles her close. She carries her over to the little cart in the corner of the bathroom and dries the baby and gets her diapered and dressed with the help of Laura's assistant so that Lennon is all ready for her mommy when Jade gets settled. Beck holds onto Jade as she stands up, her legs weak as she steps out of the tub. Laura wraps a towel around her lower half and Beck helps her out of the wet sports bra that she's wearing, helping her into the shower.

Jade moans softly, leaning against Beck as he gets her washed off. They get her dried off and changed into a clean gown and Beck tucks her into the bed in the birthing suite before going over to take Lennon from Tori. Tori eases the baby over to her daddy, grinning easily at the way she fits into Beck's arms. "Hello, my beautiful girl," Beck whispers as he stares down at his daughter. He kisses her nose, which is an exact replica of Jade's, before he carries her over to the bed. She starts to fuss in his arms, wiggling around easily. He hushes her softly, starting to hum Let It Be as he offers her to Jade. "I think she might be hungry," he tells her. Jade smiles as she takes the baby, motioning Beck down beside her.

When Lennon is finished with her first meal, Beck helps Jade to fix her gown and they wrap her up in the pink blanket that Sikowitz gave them while Tori goes to get Sikowitz and Andre and Cat. The trio comes in, their faces lighting up when they see the tiny baby in Jade's arms. Jade beams at them as they come closer and she hands Lennon off to Beck so that she can accept Cat's hug. She hugs the red head, squeezing her easily before hugging Andre while Beck moves over towards Sikowitz. The older man had tears in his eyes as Beck settles the newborn wrapped in the pink blanket in his arms. "Sikowitz, we'd like you to meet your granddaughter. Lennon Abigail Oliver," Beck says, biting his lip when Sikowitz looks up and lets a tear slip down his face. Jade starts to cry then, pressing her face against Andre's shoulder as he hugs her tightly, tears in his own eyes at the emotion on Sikowitz's face.

"Well hello, Lennon Abigail," he whispers to her as she opens her eyes and stares up at him, unblinking. "We're going to have lots of fun, you and I. I have so much to teach you, my darling granddaughter," he says, his voice choking up on the word granddaughter. Beck looks over at Jade, a brilliant smile on his face as she smiles back at him, just as brightly. "You are quite tiny. Yes, you are," he coos at the baby as he rocks her back and forth gently, his hand patting her bottom. "You look just like your mother too," he says as he presses a kiss to her nose. "Welcome to the family, tiny little human. We're so glad to have you."


	6. The First Night

_**Alright, guys, here you go! I wrote this up today while at work so sorry if it sucks and please excuse any grammar/spelling errors! I hope ya'll like it! Let me know, as always, if there's something you want to see!**_

* * *

><p>Lennon's first night home doesn't go as well as the young parents would have hoped. Beck is able to bring them home roughly 12 hours after Jade delivers the baby. Her delivery was relatively easily and completely uncomplicated and Laura doesn't see a reason to keep them. Lennon is nursing well and Jade's taken to the whole mother thing like a duck to water. Even Beck, who loves her to death and knew that she'd be able to do it, is a little surprised at how well she seems to be doing. Sikowitz insists on decorating the living room to welcome the new family member home, even though Lennon has barely opened her eyes in the past twelve hours. The living room is decorated with pink and white balloons and Jade internally groans at the sight of all the pink.<p>

Tori comes in behind them, carrying all of Jade's bags and the blankets and diapers the birthing center sent home with the baby. Lennon's wrapped in her special pink blanket, held securely in her mama's arms. Jade brushes a kiss over her daughter's forehead as she gives Tori a tired, but thankful smile. Tori takes everything into Beck and Jade's room and puts the blankets away in the drawers of the changing table and stacks the diapers. Whatever they can do to help. Andre, who'd driven Tori behind Beck and Jade, comes in with his keys in his hands.

"Why don't I go get dinner for everyone?" he asks as he looks around the room. It's almost five at night and he knows that Jade is probably starving and Beck never turns down food. Jade smiles at Andre, her nose still pressed against her baby's head and nods. "That would be great," she says, sounding a little breathless. "I'm starving," she admits, which makes Andre chuckle. "Alright. Chinese?" he asks, getting nods from everyone. He and Tori and Sikowitz go into the kitchen to compile a list while Beck takes Jade and Lennon into their room.

"And this is our room," he says softly to Lennon, his fingers itching to take her out of Jade's arms. Only, he's tried that already once today and the result wasn't so great. Jade's in protective mama bear mode and really doesn't want to let her baby go for love nor money. Jade, however, sees the look on Beck's face and forces herself to pass their daughter off to him. "I have to pee anyway," she says, absently, as she moves towards the bathroom. Beck's face breaks out in a wide smile as he looks down at his baby girl, lips already pressing against her cheek. "Hello, gorgeous," he murmurs, hugging her tiny little body against his.

He eases onto the edge of the bed, holding her little body tightly against his chest. He nuzzles the top of her head, soaking up the fact that he and Jade actually made her, together. Sure, they're barely eighteen years old and really have no flipping clue what they're doing, but she's theirs and she's a product of how much they love each other and that's all that Beck can think about. Sure, it's idealistic but sometimes he likes to be the optimistic balance to Jade's cynicism. Lennon makes a squeaking sound, her hand poking out of her pink blanket and his dips his head, pressing his lips against the center of her tiny palm. Her hand smacks against his mouth, her little fingers stretching in every direction as he kisses her soft skin.

Jade comes out of the bathroom and into their room and stills as she watches the scene before her. The sight of their daughter's tiny hand pressed against Beck's lips sends her heart tumbling and just when she thinks it isn't possible for her to love the shaggy haired boy anymore, her heart pulls a Grinch and grows and expands with her love for him. She moves over, wrapping her arms around his waist as she presses her lips to his shoulder. Her hand comes up, rubbing over the black hair on their daughter's head. "How'd the two of us making something so gorgeous?" she murmurs, looking up at him.

Beck grins, leaning over to press a kiss against her lips. "Cause we're sexy beasts, that's how," he can't help but tease and even though Jade rolls her eyes, the corners of her mouth tip up. After dinner, Andre and Tori go home with promises to come back if Jade or Beck need anything. They don't care if it's four am, if their best friends need them, they'll be there. Jade feeds the baby and tucks her into her bassinet and lays down to sleep, but she has trouble falling asleep with her baby so far away. Beck scoops Lennon up and tucks her in between them and Jade finally manages to go to sleep. With such an easy start to their first night home, Jade isn't prepared for everything to go down the tubes.

By two in the morning, Lennon hasn't stopped crying in over an hour. Nothing seems to work either. Jade's fed her, Beck's changed her, they've walked about twelve thousand miles around the apartment in circles, and still Lennon won't calm down. Jade's hormones can't handle it and the fact that her baby is inconsolable makes her feel like the worst mother in the world so on top of Lennon's screams, Beck now has a hysterically crying Jade to contend with. Sikowitz comes out of his bedroom and holds his hands out to Beck. Beck quickly transfers Lennon, blanket and all, into Sikowitz's arms. "Why don't you two go lay down for a bit? Let's see what grandpa can do for his little miss," he tells the two teenagers.

Jade wants to protest, but Beck is already leading her into their bedroom. Of course, that only makes her cry harder which prompts Beck to hug her tightly. "Hey, she's fine. Let dad have some time with her and we'll get some sleep. You're tired and your birthing hormones are all out of whack and you need to rest. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since you pushed her out," he says as he rubs her back. As usual, his calm demeanor calms her down and her tears slowly come to a stop. She nods her head, hiccupping softly as she wipes her face. Beck gets her tucked into bed and snuggles down beside her, hugging her close. He kisses her head, moving his fingers through her hair.

Sikowitz holds Lennon's little body close, rubbing her back as he dances around the living room with her. The motion is soothing and that, coupled with Sikowitz's voice as he sings to her, calms the tiny little human down and she snuggles into her grandfather's chest with a quiet grunting sound. As peace settles over the apartment, Sikowitz lets out a contented sound, holding the baby closer. For the first time in a very long time his heart no longer feels empty. For so long his home, and his heart, were missing something and Jade and Beck have filled those holes so perfectly. He looks down at the baby, who is the perfect blend of both of her parents, and he can't help the love that overflows his heart for this tiny little human. He moves to the couch and sits down, still holding her close, and closes his eyes, a peaceful smile on his face. Lennon snuggles closer, her mouth closing around her fist as she sucks easily, her back rising and falling with each tiny little human breath she takes. If she gets snuggles like these on a regular basis, this whole earth thing might not be half bad.


	7. Sisterly Love

_**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories! Work has been utterly INSANE and I've been so exhausted at night that I haven't had the energy to write anything. I was actually trying to write something completely different when this just literally popped out and wrote itself. Sorry if it totally sucks! I have a four day weekend this weekend (i'm having minor surgery on friday) so I'm hoping to get a new chapter of We Weren't Crazy up AND I have something HUGE planned for All You Need Is Love. Hope you guys enjoy this! :)**_

_**OH! ALSO! A big shout out to ~vividvictorious~ on tumblr for mentioning my story! I was so seriously touched that she mentioned my story! I hope you like this new chapter!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>A raven haired toddler lays on the floor of the black and white nursery, her baby sister on a purple and green blanket. The newcomer, only a few days old, has her father's dark skin and his dark eyes, but her hair is a shade of light brown that matches their mother's. Lennon reaches out, patting her baby sister's back. "Hi, Hawpah," she coos as she shifts to lay down on her own belly, her nose practically touching the newborn's. "Yous yike it outside Mama's tummy?" she asks, frowning when her baby sister doesn't reply. She's not exactly sure why this new sister of hers isn't talking back to her, but she's not crying at the moment, so Lennon decides that she doesn't mind her. "Yous wants a song?" she moves closer and kisses her baby sister's cheek the way she's seen her daddy do and she giggles when the baby's face scrunches up in response. "You no yike da kisses?" she frowns for a moment, waiting for the reply that won't come. Lennon sighs, her three-year-old mind very unhappy at the moment that this little person is ignoring her.<p>

As if on cue, Harper's dark brown eyes meet her sister's light blue ones and from the doorway of the nursery, Jadelyn Oliver makes a soft choking noise as she suppresses a sob as she watches the moment between her two daughters. Beckett Oliver tightens his arm around Jade's waist, pulling her closer as he kisses her cheek. There are tears in his own eyes as Lennon giggles and lightly pokes her sister's nose. "You do yike me!" she exclaims, her sister's eyes now locked on hers. "Me sings to you," Lennon whispers as she puts her arm around her baby sister's back, snuggling up against her. Jade has to press a hand against her mouth to stifle the sob this time, Beck's pearphone out and recording as Lennon starts to sing 'Let It Be' to her new sister. She doesn't sing all of the words correctly and half of them are in toddler-ese, but the fact that Lennon is sharing something that is uniquely hers (Jade never sang the song to Harper while Harper was in her womb the way she sang it to Lennon. Harper had her own song, The Fray's 'Heartbeat'). Beck kisses his wife's cheek, rubbing her side easily as they watch the scene before them.

Both parents had been worried when they'd found out their daughter was going to be a big sister. They'd been worried that Lennon would feel jealous or that she would be upset by the arrival of a new sibling. They had opted not to find out the sex of the baby the second time around, as they'd decided on a homebirth since Lennon's birth had been so uncomplicated. Beck had rather liked the idea of helping to catch their child and being the one to tell Jade whether they had another daughter or a son after seeing with his own two eyes what their newborn was. Jade had agreed, even though she'd accused Beck of being an utter sap. There had been a catch to her voice when she said it, though, so he'd known that she was happy with their arrangement. Harper's birth, however, hadn't exactly gone according to the plan they'd laid out. The plan had been to call the midwife when Jade felt she was getting close enough to delivery while Sikowitz took care of Lennon and Tori sat with the couple for moral support, the way she'd been there for Lennon's birth.

When her contractions had started, Jade had assumed she had several hours to go. After all, she'd been in labor for nearly ten hours after her water had broken with Lennon before she'd finally delivered the baby. She had just assumed that she'd have roughly the same amount of time. Beck had texted Tori, who had come over with the idea that she could get some laundry done or get a couple of meals cooked and frozen before Jade's labor really kicked off, but Sikowitz had been in a meeting and Beck had assured him that he didn't have to come home early, that they had plenty of time. Harper, however, hadn't agreed with their plan and now, watching their two daughters together, Jade let out a soft laugh as she remembered Harper's quick and sudden birth.

* * *

><p><em>Tori was in the bedroom with Jade, folding a load of Lennon's clothes while Beck gave Lennon her evening bath. It was a little early, but he figured it was best to have her bath done before Sikowitz got home so he didn't have to worry about it. Jade's contractions had been fairly close together from the get-go, but they certainly weren't as painful as she remembered them being with Lennon. "Did you guys decide on names yet?" Tori looked up from a dress she was folding as Jade shook her head easily. "No girl's name yet, but we tentatively decided on Harrison for a boy," she suddenly broke off with a deep and gutteral moan, her eyes widening in surprise as she groped for Tori's hand. Tori reached over and quickly grabbed Jade's hand, her eyes widening as she literally watched Jade's entire body tense. "Are you pushing?" she knew that she sounded shocked, she could hear it in her own voice. Jade had quickly nodded, letting out a deep whimper.<em>

_"BECK!" Tori had all but shoved the laundry basket off the bed and across the floor while she shouted for Beck. She helped Jade up out of the bed when Jade struggled to stand up. "We didn't get the sheets on the bed, Laura's supposed to be bringing them. If I have this baby on that bed, the mattress is fucked," Jade said. Tori couldn't help it and burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. Jade raised an eyebrow, her expression a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "You're about to push out a baby, with no midwife and no supplies, and you're worried about your mattress?" she couldn't help but ask. Jade smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm trying really, really hard not to freak out right now, so yes. I'm worried about the mat ..." she couldn't finish her sentence, her entire body tensing again as it gave an involuntary push. "Okay, okay. Just go with it, Jade. Don't fight it, okay?" Tori patted Jade's back, knowing that if her body was pushing on it's own then chances were, her body was ready and so was the baby. "BECKETT MATTHEW, GET IN HERE!" she shouted again._

_Beck scooped Lennon out of the tub, throwing a towel around her as he raced down the hallway to their bedroom. "What?" he asked, exasperated, almost dropping Lennon when he saw Jade. "Are you frigging kidding me?" he set Lennon down on the floor and hurried over to Jade, pushing her hair out of her face. "You've only been in labor for like two hours! Your water didn't even break!" his voice was high pitched and slightly hysterical. Jade let out a whimper as the contraction died off and she stopped pushing. She grabbed Beck's face, pushing a hard and bruising kiss to his lips. "Stop freaking out and help me, okay?" she demanded. Beck just nodded quickly before moving to pull the bathroom floor mats up off the floor, tossing them aside. Tori moved over with a couple of pillows, propping them between the tub and the wall. Beck helped Jade down against the tile and Jade leaned back against the pillows, her face already covered with a thin sheen of sweat._

_"Tor, get Lennon dressed, please!" Beck turned to look at her, Tori nodding quickly. Lennon, however, wasn't about to leave the room when she saw the state her mommy was in. Tori tried to pick her up to take her to her room, but she'd freaked out, kicking and hollering and trying to get to Jade. "Tor ... it's okay. She can stay," Jade hated to hear her baby in such distress and while she wasn't totally sure that her sibling's birth wouldn't traumatize Lennon for the rest of her life, she couldn't bear to listen to Lennon hysterically cry. Tori had nodded, grabbing pajamas and toddler sized underwear from the basket she'd been folding. After getting dressed, the little girl had run into the bathroom and over to her mother's side. She stood beside Jade, her little hand patting Jade's face. "Baby comin?" Lennon asked in a soft voice. Jade nodded, kissing her daughter's tiny fingers as Tori ran to get a couple of things, coming back with the nasal aspirator and several blankets._

_"Ah! Shit! Beck!" Jade had cried out, moments before her body tensed again. "It's okay. Just push, babe," Beck encouraged her softly, having discarded the boxer shorts that she'd been wearing on her lower half. Jade grunted softly, clenching her teeth together as she gave another hard push. Tori shifted closer to Jade, one arm wrapping around Lennon's waist to hold the little girl close in case she got scared, her other hand reaching out for Jade. Jade gripped Tori's hand with a grateful look, her head dropping back against the bathroom wall as she panted hard, trying to catch her breath. "Babe, I can see the head," Beck told her after another round of pushing, looking up at her. "You're so, so close," he assured her, rubbing her leg easily. Jade nodded, turning her head for a moment to look at Lennon. Lennon gave her mama a tentative and slightly scared smile and Jade kissed her baby girl's cheek. "It's okay. Mama's okay," she whispered to Lennon. Lennon nodded, but her eyes widened moments later when Jade couldn't hold back her shriek of pain as another contraction wracked her body and she pushed hard enough to get the baby's head to crown._

_Beck's eyes widened, swallowing thickly. "Easy, babe. Easy. I don't want you to tear, okay? Just ... push as slow as you can and the head will be out soon," he promised. Jade whimpered but nodded, swallowing hard as she tried to control her pushing. All of her senses were telling her to just bear down as hard as she could and get it over with, but she definitely didn't want to tear. Not without Laura there in case she needed help after. She grunted softly, pushing little by little until the head finally slipped free. Beck reached out, with shaking hands, to cradle the head, looking up at Jade. "The sac is still intact, but I think he or she has your hair, babe," he told her with a grin. Jade managed to return his grin with a smile of her own before another contraction hit. She bore down as hard as she could, the shoulders slipping free one after the other. The baby suddenly slipped out into Beck's hands and he quickly worked to free the baby from the caul and eased her up onto Jade's chest. Jade rubbed the baby's back, Beck ready with the aspirator in case it was needed but the baby let out a choking cough and started to wail unhappily._

_"Oh no! Oh no! Bee-bee sad? No be sad, bee-bee," Lennon's hand had immediately reached out to pat her new baby sibling's back. "You no be sad, bee-bee," she cooed as Jade looked up at Beck, her eyes questioning. "It's a girl," he grinned at her, Jade gasping as she looked up at Lennon. "You have a sister!" she told her. Lennon gasped, her little hand reaching out to push her baby sister's legs apart. "Dat's a gina!" she exclaimed and Beck burst out laughing, covering his face with his forearm so that Lennon didn't get upset by his laughter. "Yes, that is a vagina. You have a sister!" Jade told her daughter. Tori grabbed a blanket and wrapped the baby in it while she was on Jade's chest, her pearphone out as she snapped several pictures in a row. Lennon didn't seem phased at all by the blood and goop of her sister's birth, her blue eyes locked on the new baby in her mama's arms. She leaned in, kissing her baby sister's cheek softly. "Hi, bee-bee. Me woves you," Lennon whispered, patting her baby sister's back. Jade let out a soft sob, shifting to wrap one arm around Lennon so she could hold both of her girls close._

* * *

><p>Lennon looked up, giggling when she saw her parents. Her singing had put her baby sister to sleep and now Harper's back rose and fell with the tiny breaths she took. "Me put bee-bee to sweep!" she announced as she slid up and moved over to her parents. Beck lifted her easily, pressing a kiss to her cheek before holding her down so that Jade could kiss her. "You are the best big sister ever. Did you know that?" Jade whispered to her daughter, pressing several kisses to her cheek. Lennon giggled, ducking her head with a shy smile like she did anytime anyone praised her for something she had done. "Baby Harper is so lucky to have a big sister like you," Jade told her, pushing her fingers through Lennon's hair, tucking it out of her face. Lennon giggled, looking at Jade. "Hawpah woves me?" she asked. Jade bit her lip, cursing her hormones as more tears flooded her eyes. "Harper loves you a lot," she assured her daughter, moving her fingers through Lennon's hair again. "Good. Me woves Hawpah too," Lennon snuggled into Beck's arms, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she laid her head on her daddy's shoulder, her eyes dropping as her daddy rubbed her back, whispering his own words of love to her. Her sister was asleep, so now Lennon could sleep, content that the family's brand new tiny little human was safe and sound.<p> 


End file.
